


You Look Amazing Tonight

by EHeartAngel



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHeartAngel/pseuds/EHeartAngel
Summary: Souji thinks he has limited time left with Chizuru after the war. However, things turn out differently.





	You Look Amazing Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt by Hakuouki-or-Hakuouki. Prompt: "You look amazing tonight." Pairing: OkiChi

“You look amazing tonight, Chizuru-chan.” Souji nuzzled into her neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

“You’re lying, Okita Souji.” Chizuru pouted, rubbing her large middle.

“I am not. Chizuru-chan, you’ve never looked more beautiful than tonight.” He kissed her cheek, placing one hand on top of hers. “You’re carrying our child, why would you think I was lying about that?” Souji smiled genuinely, his heart feeling almost full. He was still here with his loved one. His body felt like it had actually recovered with the fresh air and the water from the Yukimura village. He thought that his body would continue to be eaten away, but even his coughing fits had stopped. He even felt a bit stronger, almost like before his illness. He wondered if he had been cured.

 He wouldn’t question it, nor how much time he had left either. He was determined to live every moment in bliss with his family.

—

“Papa!”

Souji caught his four year old daughter in his arms as she leapt into them. “Aiko!” His lips instantly spread into a smile. “Where have you been? I was about to go look for you.” He had been finishing up some of the chores around the house and had lost track of time and his daughter. She knew better than to wander too far.

“I was with Mama.”

Souji’s expression fell for just a moment before he gave her a gentle smile and  brushed noses with his daughter. “Let’s visit her together then.” He set her down and took his tiny hand in his, both taking their time, walking over to the large tree in the meadow they lived nearby.

“I bet Mama is happy.” Aiko’s light brown eyes shone in the sunlight, her auburn hair being caressed by the breeze that made petals rain upon them.

Souji kneeled down in front of the large stone with Chizuru’s name. His green eyes glanced over at his daughter who immediately came over to hug him. “Papa, tell me more about Mama. I can feel she’s here with us, but I can’t hear her.”

Souji gave her a slight smile and took her into his lap after he sat down. Aiko had not been at an age where she would remember her mother’s warm words, affection and love. She’d barely turned a year when Chizuru had passed. Her health had deteriorated after Aiko had been born, even with her demon genes, she fell ill easier and she eventually…

He didn’t know if he could go on at the time she left them.

But every time he laid his green eyes on the little tiny, helpless, beautiful being Chizuru and he had brought into the world, he was given the strength he needed to go on. He wanted to protect her. To raise her in her mother’s image.

He knew that he wouldn’t, he  _shouldn’t_ , raise Aiko in the middle of nowhere, but for now, he was content in raising her here in peace, away from the chaotic world. Eventually he’d bring her to a village, and they’d start a new life there, and he’d make sure she was ready to confront things someday.

Today, he was just going to focus on her and telling her about her mother. “Let me tell you about the time your mother came after me when I disobeyed orders.” He chuckled, thinking back to it.


End file.
